1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle that can switch a first cruise mode in which the vehicle travels on the driving force of a drive motor while a generator is stopped, and a second cruise mode in which the vehicle travels on the driving force of a drive motor while a generator is generating electricity.
2. Related Art
Hybrid vehicles have been known in recent years each of which includes a secondary battery that can be charged by a generator mounted on the vehicle and an external charger in addition to a drive motor that outputs driving force for the vehicle and an engine usable as a power supply for the generator. Some of the hybrid vehicles are controlled to drive a drive motor with only the electric power charged in a secondary battery until the remaining capacity of the secondary battery runs low, and start an engine to begin to generate electricity once the remaining capacity runs low.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-248860 discloses a hybrid vehicle that acquires the remaining capacity of a secondary battery, and does not allow an engine to start irrespective of the engine temperature but travels in an electrically-operated cruise mode while the remaining capacity is greater than or equal to a control lower limit of the secondary battery.
Hybrid vehicles having such usage are also referred to as range extender vehicles. An engine is used as a range extender (cruising distance extender) in the range extender vehicle. The electric power generated by the power of the engine is supplied to the drive motor, or is charged in the secondary battery. The range extender vehicle is not basically supposed to activate a generator mounted on the vehicle, but travel on only the electric power charged in the secondary battery. The generator begins to generate electricity only when the remaining capacity becomes low in the secondary battery.
For example, until a fully charged secondary battery becomes low, a range extender vehicle travels on only the electric power accumulated in the secondary battery (this cruise mode will also be referred to as “first cruise mode” below). That is to say, the generator does not generate electricity in this period. Meanwhile, once the remaining capacity becomes low in the secondary battery, the range extender vehicle begins to generate electricity and travels on the generated electric power and the electric power in the secondary battery (this cruise mode will also be referred to as “second cruise mode” below).
For example, let us assume that the cruise mode is switched to the second cruise mode, and then switched again to the first cruise mode when the remaining capacity of the secondary battery increases almost to the full, and the first cruise mode and the second cruise mode are repeatedly switched thereafter. Electric power to be charged in the secondary battery is also generated in the second cruise mode in addition to electric power to be supplied to the drive motor. That is to say, electric power unnecessary for the vehicle to travel is also generated by the generator mounted on the vehicle.
Exhaust gas is emitted as a result of an engine operation in the second cruise mode, and switching the cruise mode in the above-described way causes redundant exhaust gas to be emitted because electric power unnecessary for the vehicle to travel is generated. It is desirable to cause an external charger to charge the most of the secondary battery in the range extender vehicle, which can prevent redundant fuel consumption and exhaust gas emission.